1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illuminated mounting support for glass etchings and the like which projects an image behind the etching.
2. Description of the Related Art
Illuminated signs utilizing transparent sheets are known in which a light source is disposed along one edge of the sheet material (U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,177) or the light source is disposed behind a rearmost face of the sign place (U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,019).
Picture frames in which a strip of light can be positioned into a portion of the frame for illuminating glass etchings are also described in the prior art. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,555,654.) However, such frames are complex in construction, require a strip of light positioned about the edge of the etching and do not produce a ghost-like or shadow effect.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an illuminated support for a glass etching which produces a ghost-like effect of the image by positioning a lamp and the glass etching such that a projection of the image occurs. The illusion creates a sense of depth and mimics the appearance of an enlarged carbon sketch of the image on a surface of the support.
It is another object of my invention to provide a mounting support for a variety of transparent media such as glass, transparent plastic, plexiglass and acrylic such that an image printed or engraved or embedded on the media can be illuminated thereby creating a ghost-like effect behind the image.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel illuminated mounting support for transparent media which will create a shadow effect for an image on or in the transparent media.
It is a further object of the invention to create a form of art that is adaptable to conditions where there is a low level of ambient light.
It is another object of the present invention to create a new and unique display of artwork.